


Nightmares

by aeryntheofficial



Series: Din Djarin (The Mandalorian) x Reader Oneshots [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeryntheofficial/pseuds/aeryntheofficial
Summary: Din panics when he wakes from a nightmare and you aren’t next to him.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, The Mandalorian/Reader
Series: Din Djarin (The Mandalorian) x Reader Oneshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014675
Comments: 1
Kudos: 156





	Nightmares

Fear isn’t something that Din is used to feeling. He’s a mandalorian, a man turned warrior, raised to live a life of danger. Fear isn’t something he ia supposed to feel. But in this moment, he has never been more terrified in his life. 

He bolts upright in the cot you two share, your blood curdling screams still echoing in his mind as he tries to figure out where exactly he is. Where _you_ are. His chest heaves as he sucks in deep shuddering breaths, eyes darting around the small room searching for your familiar form.

You aren’t here. 

His heart, if it’s even possible, seems to race even faster at the realization. He knows rationally that the images of you being dragged away from him by Moff Gideon and his men is just a cruel trick that his unconscious mind conjured up. Yet, the screams he heard come from your mouth sounded so real, your pleas for him to do something, _anything_ , to save you still rings in his ears. 

Without a second thought, he rips the covers from his body which is still damp with sweat and stands from the small cot. He doesn’t even think to put his helmet on, or a shirt. The only thing he can think of is you. Where are you? Are you okay? Was what he saw even a dream at all, or did Moff Gideon actually manage to take away the one thing that matters to him? All of these things are running through his mind as he strides through the ship, calling your name and praying he hears an answer. By the time he’s climbing the ladder to the cockpit, he feels tears pooling in his eyes, and his chest tightens at not hearing your familiar voice respond to his pleas. 

He hauls himself up onto the top deck of the ship, breathing ragged as he stands as quickly as he can and all but bursts into the cockpit. His sudden entrance into the small space startles your sleeping form in the copilot’s seat, causing you to sit upright and rub the bleariness from your eyes. Before you can truly process what is happening, two strong and familiar arms wrap around your waist and pull you into a firm chest. Din presses his face into the crook of your neck, unable to stop the tears that fall due to the utter relief he feels upon seeing you and having you in his arms.

“Din?” your voice, still groggy with sleep, is filled with concern, “What’s wrong my love?”

Din doesn’t respond, he can’t get the words out past the small sobs that work their way up his throat. So he just pulls you closer to him, his arms tightening around your waist as your own hands move soothingly up and down his back. 

Neither of you move for a while, not until Din’s tears subside and his breathing returns to normal do you pull away from him, taking his face in your hands. Your eyes search his features, taking in his tear-stained cheeks and the dark circles beneath his eyes. He looks tired - and not the tired that can be slept away. No. This was a type of exhaustion that comes with carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders, a tiredness that can only be willed away by time and care. 

You gently run your thumbs across his cheeks, wiping away the remaining tears before leaning in and pressing a small kiss to his lips, relishing in the way his hands tightened on your hips.

“Let’s go back to bed,” you say quietly when you pull away.

Din shakes his head, eyes searching your own, “Why did you leave?” his voice sounds hoarse, both from disuse from sleep and also crying.

Your eyes soften, “The kid woke up,” you explained, “I came up here to put him back to sleep and must have fallen asleep in the cockpit,” you run a hand through his sweat damp hair, “I didn’t mean to worry you.”

Din only nods before taking your hand in his and pulling you both back down to where your cot is. You climb in first, slipping under the covers before you feel Din join you, his chest to your back. However, you don’t stay like that for long before he tugs at your hip, urging you to face him. You comply, rolling over so that you both are face to face, his warm breath fanning over you. He slowly brings his hand up, tucking a stray piece of hair behind your ear before resting his hand on the side of your face, his thumb tracing your bottom lip gently. 

“Are you okay Din?” you ask finally, tongue darting out instinctively and brushing against the rough pad of his thumb, “you look…troubled,” you note vaguely before your eyes widen and you bring your hand up to cover his own, “Was it the nightmares again?”

Din only offered you a nod in return, not meeting your eyes and you feel your heart break for him. He’s been plagued with Nightmares ever since Nevarro, and more often than not, he’s waking up in a panic. It was always the same nightmare too, him being unable to save you and the child. 

You scoot closer to him, capturing his lips with yours once more, as you rest a hand on the back of his neck. Din’s hand drops from your face down to the curve of your waist before wrapping around you and pulling you as close as possible, fitting your body to his. He’s the one to pull away this time, pressing a kiss to your forehead and settling down into the pillows beneath him, relishing in the familiar feeling of you tucked against him. 

“I’m not going anywhere Din,” you breathe, pressing a soft kiss to the bared skin of his chest, “I’m right here.”

Din tangles his fingers in your hair, pressing a kiss to the crown of your head and closing his eyes, unable to stop the tears that fall down his cheeks once more as he takes a deep breath, your scent invading his senses. 

“I love you so much _cyare_ ,” he mumbles.

“I love you too Din.”

And as those words replay in his head, the images from earlier already start to fade into a distant memory, and you both drift off into a peaceful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to Tumblr


End file.
